cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Paul Berlitz
|image = PaulBerlitzDisparu.png |order = 4th Chancellor of Disparu |administrator = Lamont de Solidor |term_start = 11 June 2012 |term_end = |predecessor = Rowan Atkin |order2 = Deputy for the Ville de Férin |term_start2 = 11 June 2012 |term_end2 = |order3 = 2nd Legislative Triumvir of Disparu |term_start3 = 10 May 2010 |term_end3 = 15 January 2012 |chancellor3 = Cynthia Celeste Rowan Atkin |predecessor3 = Spencer Fowl |successor3 = Position abolished |birth_date = |birth_place = Ferinh, Canada |spouse = Platina Berlitz |party = Liberal Party (2012—) Empire Party (2009—2012) |almamater = |religion = |signature = }} Paul Berlitz (born 8 August 1986) is a Disparuean and . He is the fourth and current Chancellor of Disparu. He is also a member of the Executive Council, a deputy for the Ville de Férin in the National Assembly, and a member of the Disparu Committee. Prior to his Chancellorship, he served the second and last Legislative Triumvir. Formerly a member of the Empire Party, he is currently the leader of the Liberal Party. Early life Berlitz was born in the city of Ferinh, Canada (once renamed to Eterna, now known as Férin) on 8 August 1986 to a family of descent. Berlitz lived, grew up and studied in Ferinh until 2005, when he moved to to study law at the of the . Berlitz's studies were interrupted by the breakout of the Canadian Crisis, caused by a cascading series of secession attempts from the Canadian Confederation. Due to Montréal's proximity to the border, and the American assaults that resulted from the crisis, Berlitz was forced to return to Ferinh, where he became a local lawyer's assistant. Political career Due to his time and work with the lawyer, he was invited to the Disparu Committee, a committee composed of various professionals that would attempt to convince neutral and pro-federalist Quebecois that seceding from Canada would be good for Quebec. Being a himself, Berlitz quickly accepted the invitation. Berlitz met his future wife, Platina Bonaugure, during his work with the committee. After Quebec's official secession from Canada, Berlitz helped write the newly-created nation's constitution, with the help of other committee members. Berlitz eventually returned to Montréal in order to finish his studies and earn his degree. On 18 February 2009, the Committee split itself into three to form political parties for the upcoming elections. Berlitz chose to join the right-leaning Empire Party, which was led by Cynthia Celeste. During the first federal elections, he ran for the position of MP for Eterna North (the riding is now part of the city of Férin), his home, and won. Berlitz became the Legislative Triumvir after the Empire Party's rise to power during the 2010 Disparuean elections, when he was appointed by newly-elected Chancellor Celeste to the position. Second Quiet Revolution Following the fall of Disparu, Berlitz and his wife fled from the riots that started at the former capital of Jubilife and returned to Eterna. The dissolution of the Disparuean Government had resulted in civil unrest in Eterna. In response, both Berlitz and his wife (who was, and still is, the mayor of the city) organized the local government, the police force, and other institutions to ensure that the city did not fall into anarchy. Despite meeting heavy opposition from fringe groups, the Berlitzes' initiative was successful, and managed to keep the city running until forces from Pravus Ingruo reached the city in response to the dissolved Government's final request for that nation's forces to establish a protectorate within Disparu. In the months that followed, Berlitz and his wife continued to serve in the interim government set up in the city. The Berlitzes led a campaign to rename Eterna to a Francophone version of its original name, Ferinh. The campaign met little opposition, as the city's populace related more to the old name. After a city referendum, the city was renamed to "Férin". At around this time, what would eventually be termed as the Second Quiet Revolution began to spring up. Feeling that it was his responsibility to contribute his skills in statecraft during a time of uncertainty, he obtained permission from Férin's city council to represent the city's interests at a convention being held at by delegates from all over the former nation. He, along nearly all delegates, criticized attempts by foreign nations with overtly imperialistic agendas to take advantage of the situation and gain control of the former nation's lands. He supported a motion by the National Convention (as it was informally known) to direct protectorate forces against these outside forces that tried to establish a colony in a region now known as Coronet. He and many delegates also criticized and attempted to stop attempts by militant groups in establishing a new nation known as the "Free State of Quebec" within the former lands of Disparu. Berlitz and the other delegates seeked a peaceful resolution to the various problems that plagued the former Federation. After many days of fierce debates, Berlitz and a majority of delegates in the National Convention agreed that due to the large amount of international support that Disparu had built during its existence, the former state should be revived, but with major reforms to its institutions. Once this was agreed upon, the delegates agreed to discuss the results of their debates with those they were representing, and to communicate the results with other delegates. Once back in Férin, Berlitz and his wife led several meetings and debates regarding Disparu's revival with various groups throughout the city. The idea, while momentarily unpopular, quickly gained support from the city's populace due to the Berlitzes' efforts in presenting the benefits of the old state's reestablishment. With the unanimous support of Férin's city council, Berlitz returned to Québec to meet with the National Convention. After finding that a majority of people now supported Disparu's reestablishment, Berlitz contributed his political knowledge and experience to efforts in creating the legal and economic framework of the new state. When work on the new state's Basic Laws was completed, Berlitz rallied both delegates and allies from the defunct Empire Party in forming the new Liberal Party. His role in the party's foundation led to the party's members in electing him as the party's leader. In the elections that followed, Berlitz and the Liberals won the second-largest number of votes, translating into the second-largest party within the newly-formed National Assembly. Maylene Pikachurin and the Social Democrats, who won the largest number of seats but failed to take a majority during the election, approached Berlitz about the possibility of forming a coalition government. As both parties had similar positions on social issues, the two leaders agreed to put their differences aside and agreed to form a coalition. The Social Democrats agreed with the Liberals' condition of appointing Berlitz as the Chancellor (since Social Democrat Lamont de Solidor had won the Administrative elections). Due to this, Berlitz was appointed as the nation's new Chancellor by Administrator de Solidor. Category:Politicians Category:Individuals Category:People of Disparu Category:Politicians of Disparu Category:Leaders